Ian Hecox x Reader Fanfic
by All Hail To The MangaMinx
Summary: You are the person who loves Ian. So believe that this is happening to you.
1. Chapter 1

Ian Hecox X Reader Fanfiction

_Typical Description of Your Character_

Your Name:

Age: 25

Job: A not so popular YouTuber and working at your mom's Ramen shop

Free time: Drawing, singing, dancing, and making YouTube videos.

Where You Lived Before: Massachusetts

Currently Location: Sacramento, CA

Live: Mother's house (temporary)

Relationship Status: Single never had a boyfriend

How you look like: A close resemblance to Yoshizawa Hitomi (Look her up)

Chapter 1: Here's My Number

You are at the park across your mother's Ramen shop when you noticed these two guys in the window finishing up eating. You were thinking "Can it be them? Is it Smosh?". You went back to the restaurant and headed to the register. You were asking your mom:

You: Mom don't you know who they are?

Mom: No, who?

You: ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S SMOSH! Remember when I showed you a video of them?

Mom: Oh yes, I remember now. If you want to give them the bill go ahead.

You: THANKS!

You headed towards them, a little nervous.

You: Here you go.

Ian: Thanks

You: Can I ask you guys a question?

Ian and Anthony: Go for it

You: Can I have your autographs?

You asked very calmly, but inside you were freaking out like a teenage girl.

Ian and Anthony: Sure

They were signing the back of your shirt.

Ian: You know you're not like the other teenage girls that freak out over us.

You: I was on the inside. Plus I'm 25, I'm not a teenager.

Anthony: Wow, but you look so young.

You: Thanks Anthony.

Ian: Why don't you grab a seat, you seem like a pretty cool girl.

You: Alright

You chatted with them and this specific question Ian asked you gave you more attention.

Ian: So, do you have a boyfriend?

Your eyes widened. You felt a little excited and awkward.

You: Unfortunately no. I actually never had a boyfriend, and a lot of guys say I'm cute.

Ian: You sure are.

You blushed because some YouTuber just said you, a normal girl, cute.

You: Thanks

Ian: Why don't you hang with Anthony and I at the Smosh house.

Anthony: I can't Kalel and I got plans.

Ian: Well you can hang out with me

You were nervous and excited at the same time.

You: A...Al..Alright. Let me ask my mom first.

You were going to ask mother while bring up the money to her.

You: Mom, can I hang out with the one with the bowl hair?

Mom: Yeah, you can probably hit it off with this one.

You: Mom! Quiet, I don't want him to know that!

Mom: Oh...so you do like him.

You: I think it's more than like mom.

Mom: Well good for you. You know I have a feeling that he has the same feeling towards you. Well you best be going .

You: Thanks Mom. Don't worry I'll be back.

Your mom gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved good bye.

You: By the way I'm .

Ian: Nice to meet you.

Ian dropped Anthony off at Kalel's place. Now it was just you and Ian.

Ian was talking to you about himself. You couldn't stop staring at Ian's eyes because they were the beautiful shade of blue you liked. It was perfect when it was in the light. Ian just noticed you staring at him.

Ian: You alright there?

You: I'm fine, just amazed by your eyes. I love the color blue.

Ian: Thanks.

You finally head at Ian's house A.K.A as The Smosh House. You were freaking out.

You: I can't believe I'm actually here!

Ian: I know right. Once in a lifetime experience for certain people. Except you. Your a friend.

You: Oh my god I'm a friend of Ian Hecox.

Ian: Yeah usually it's high school friend and Smosh workers. Your a new one. So what do you want to do?

You: I don't know. It's up to you.

Ian: How about we make a Ian is Bored video and after we watch a movie.

You: Alright, but what movie?

Ian: A horror movie, maybe The Conjuring.

You were quick to respond.

You: No no no no no, please no!

Ian: The Grudge?

You: Which version though?

Ian: I got Japanese and American version?

You: I don't know.

Ian: I'll eeine meeine it

Unfortunately he got the Japanese version.

You: NO!

Ian: Lets begin the Ian is Bored video

You: What's the segment?

Ian: Foreign Food Test.

Ian pulls out Hungarian candy, some beef chips from China, and Vegemite from Australia.

Ian begins the video and mentions you. He then turns the camera towards you. You block your face but Ian move your hands away. You give up and show your face. You begin with the Hungarian candy.

Ian: So I think it's like a chewy candy.

You: Lets try it.

You and Ian place the candy in your mouths thought to be chewy. Turns out it hardened and was impossible. It was fruity though.

You: I give it a It's Okay out of 10

Ian: I give a WTF IS THIS out of 10

Next was beef chips from China. Ian didn't want to do this again

You: Come on

Ian: Fine

You guys ate a chip feeling disgusted of the taste.

Ian: Oh god. This is worse than before.

You: This is nasty as shit! I give it a ARE SERIOUS?! THIS IS FOOD?! out of 10

Ian: Same

You: We made decision.

Next was Vegemite. Ian doesn't want to do this again, so you let him off. You gave Ian your phone to record to post it on your YouTube channel.

You: Hey guys I'm here with my new friend Ian from Smosh. Ian show yourself

Ian: Hey! So since I did this on my channel. here will do it herself.

Ian was holding both phones in his hands while you were trying your first taste of Vegemite.

You: Alright, here I go.

You put the spoonful of Vegemite in your mouth. You had a face of disgust. You could barely speak.

You: Ian...trash...can!

Ian hands you the trash can. You spit out the disgusting Vegemite while Ian gives you a cup of water.

You: Thanks Ian. I give this a -100,000,000,000 out of 10

You guys wrap up the video and cleaned the mess up. Ian puts in the movie and you two sat next to each other.

You were screaming out of your wits and holding on to Ian, you didn't seem to notice. In the middle of the movie you got really tired. You put your head on Ian's shoulder. Ian noticed you but didn't care. He wraps his arm around you and you fell asleep. After that Ian did as well.

Hours later you and Ian were awaken by a car horn.

You: Must be my mom. In fact, I just got a text from her that she's outside. Well I gotta go, thanks a lot for this Ian. Today was the best day ever.

Ian: Wait , before you go...here's my number. Thought we can hang out again at some point.

You went inside your mom's car and drove home.

Mom: So, how did it go.

You: Well I tried horrible foods from China, Hungry and Australia. Watched a movie, and I fell a sleep in his arm. Didn't even notice it. He gave me his number.

Mom: Your almost there to getting him. Tell you what, I'll give you no work until you get him. I want you to be happy.

You: Thanks mom.

You kept thinking "HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since you mom gave time off you get to hang out with Ian as much as you want. You called Ian.

Ian: Hello?

You: Hey its me ..

Ian: Oh hi!

You: So I get to have two weeks off.

Ian: Alright! So you wanna hang?

You: No duh.

Ian: Where are you?

You: Open your front door.

You can hear Ian opening the door.

Ian: You're not even here.

You: LOL I'm at home!

You tell him your address (The address that you and specific people know)

Ian: Alright I'm on my way.

You were literally panicking. You went to find the cutest clothes you can find and put on some make up. When you looked in the mirror, you thought you look like the cutest thing in the world.

Your doorbell rang and you opened door. Ian's here, he was silent and was staring at you.

Ian: Whoa, you look like the cutest thing in the world.

You blushed a little. You walk towards Ian, he puts his arm around you and walks you to his car. He opens the for you.

You: Why thank you Ian.

Ian: No prob

You arrived to Ian's place. You were making cookies. While making them, Ian throws flour at you.

You: Come on Ian! It took me awhile for me to do my make up!

Ian: Too bad!

You throw flour at him. He just standing there with the WTF face.

Ian: Come on it took me minutes to get my hair like this!

You: You now know who it feels...

Ian: Shut up

You: No!

Ian: Fine no cookies for you then.

You: Damn...fine.

Minutes later the cookies are done. Unfortunately most of them were burnt leaving 4 cookies edible.

You: Guess we each have 2 then...

Ian: Wow...we suck.

You: Don't have to tell me twice.

You two ate the cookies and cleaned the mess up.

There was this crazy thunderstorm and your mom told you to stay where you are.

You: Guess I'm staying with you until the storm dies down.

Ian: Great

The storm lasted for a very long time you kept waiting, Ian insisted you sleep over.

Ian: , come on. You gotta sleep.

You: But, I don't have anything to wear.

Ian: Be right back.

He comes back with a giant tee and shorts. The were quite large.

Ian: Aww you look adorable.

You blushed, you seem to blush a lot towards his actions.

You: Stop it you.

Ian: I gotta sleep.

You: Where am I sleeping?

Ian: Shit...well the couches aren't comfortable. You can't sleep in Anthony's. There's no guest room. Maybe you can sleep with me.

You: Okay, onwards to your room.

You went to his room. You get into the bed and closed your eyes. You begin to get drowsy, Ian hugs you but you didn't say a word. You just smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You woke up a confused, but then recalled what happened. You turned and saw Ian sleeping. You smiled and said "So cute.." You gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he fidgeted and you quickly closed your eyes. You slowly opened your eyes to act like you just woke up. You saw Ian open his eyes. You couldn't resist to not like a fangirl on the inside, so you had another fangirl moment.

"Morning." Ian said smiling at you.

"Hi" You said blushing.

"Why you blushing?" Ian said making another cute smile.

"Jesus...stop smiling! It's so cute!" You said without thought.

"Wait what did you say?" Ian asked

"I didn't said anything." You quickly answered

"I think you said I'm cute" Ian said smiling

"I said your smile was cute. I didn't say you were cute." You said.

"What? You don't think I'm cute?" Ian asked a little disappointed.

"No No! Why would say that to someone I like!? WAIT WHAT?! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?" You yelled...yeah you screwed up...

You quickly got out of bed and walked out the door...really really embarrassed.

"Hey _! Come back!" Ian yelled running towards you.

_RUN! COME ON RUN! WHY AM I NOT RUNNING!? _You thought in your head. Ian caught up to you.

"Hey why'd you run out like that?" Ian asked you panting

"Um...I completely felt embarrassed because I said my secret out loud." you said

"Well don't be." Ian said.

"Why?" You asked. No response. Ian just walked over to you. You stared into his eyes. "_Those eyes are gonna make me melt" _You thought.

Ian leaned in and you tiptoed to kiss him. You felt sparks inside you.

"Felt those sparks?" Ian asked you.

"I did" You answered. Ian leans in to kiss you again. You let his tongue slip through and your tongue danced with his. (Take back about you screwing up...anyways good for you)

(Changing writing style now to my old style)

Ian: Come on lets go back in side.

You hold Ian's hand and staying close to him. You sat on the couch cuddling with him.

You: You know...my mom you were the one.

Ian: Cool...is she like a psychic or something?

You: No she's just an Asian like me.

You two laughed and he gave you a kiss.

Ian: Hey, lets make a video of me dancing.

You: Alright...

Ian put the camera on the stand. He started doing random dance and some disturbing ones, either way you laughed your ass off. You walked toward Ian and pushed him. You started dancing while Ian gave you a WTF face. You too collide and mixed your dances together. At the end of the video, you both dropped on the floor. You're on Ian, you smiled and had a make out session. Then Ian ended the video. Ian carelessly posts the video on and YouTube. 30 minutes later comments and views were rising.

Comments:

_LOL! THAT WAS FIRETRUCKIN' HILARIOUS. I loved the ending it was cute ^.^_

_OMG IAN GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!_ _SHE'S SO PRETTY!_

_Who's that girl? Is that dog eating girl Ian's girlfriend?_

Replies:

_Shut up! She's beautiful,and your a racist bastard!_

_Yeah leave Ian's girl alone. You're just jealous that you_

_can't get someone that loves you, and family don't count._

_And they say Ian won't get a girlfriend._

_She's a whore._

Replies:

_How? You just met her. 's not dressed as one. 's wearing little make up._

_And 3. You can tell she actually loves him, not like Melanie._

_**(A/N I have no hate towards Melanie.)**_

Ian: Wow at least people defended you. I'm glad they like you.

Ian looks at you and you were asleep in his bed.

Ian: Oh I was talking to myself...

Ian changed and he went to bed next to you. He kisses you forehead and hugs you.

_Next Morning:_

You text your mom about Ian.

To: Mom

From: You

Mom Ian's my boyfriend now!

From: Mom

To: You

GOOD FOR YOU! You can come back in 2 weeks. Love you.

To: Mom

From: You

Thanks mom, Love you too.

Today is gonna be a good day..., you thought

**Sorry it's kind of short. It's like 1 AM in the east coast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Your POV

You woke in Ian's are all snuggled up with him. You tap on his arm to wake him up. He groaned and woke up. **he said with his morning voice that you thought was sexy. you said making his eyes open. **

**you said **

**he said he kisses you on the forehead and Anthony walks by. **

**Anthony: What are you two doing in the bed together? **

**You were blushing. you thought. **

**Ian: She's my girlfriend **

**You were blushing even more. **

**Anthony: Really? You and Ian are a thing? You gotta be joking. **

**You: Shut up Anthony! I love him, you're just jealous that you're not him. **

**Ian said in a Spanish girl's accent. **

**Anthony: I'm not jealous. Ian don't ever do that again. **

**Me: Yeah, don't even think about talking in an Asian accent either. **

**Ian said and pouting. You pecked his lips and raced him to the bathroom. **

**Ian was waiting besides the door for you to take his turn. **

**You: Ian? Do you have any spare toothbrushes? **

**Ian: The cabinet above the toilet. **

**You: Thanks! **

**You brushed your teeth and then went to the shower and scrub your self clean. Ian enters the bathroom. **

**You: IAN! **

**Ian: You know there's a key above the door. Right? **

**You: Yeah...no... **

**Ian was brushing his teeth and he finished. He took off his clothes. It was hot until he took off his underpants. You screamed and covered your face and continued showering. Ian entered the shower. **

**You: Ian what are you doing in the shower with me?! **

**Ian; We're a couple and we should act like one. **

**Ian kissed your forehead. **

**You took some shampoo and rubbed it into Ian's hair and scalp. Ian did the same too you. You were both laughing. You did the same with the conditioner as well. **

**Ian: We can do this every time you sleep here. **

**You: Yeah it's so fun. **

**After you finished taking a shower you wrapped a towel around and so did Ian. After you exited the bathroom you see Anthony and Kalel going to the bathroom. **

**Anthony: Damn it we're not the only ones who shower together. **

**Ian: Shut up Anthony. **

**Kalel: You're knew hey I'm Kalel **

**You I'm _. **

**Kalel: Nice to meet you **

**You didn't have any clothes so Ian gave you his his sweat pants and tomahawk chop shirt, and Kalel gave you underwear and a bra even though her boob's a bit bigger than yours. You came out of Ian's room and he was smiling. **

**Ian: You look adorable babe. **

**You were blushing. You looked cute though. **

**You: Thanks. I do look cute today. **

**Anthony and Kalel came out and were dressed for there video today. **

**Anthony: We're gonna make a WatchUsLiveandStuff video today. **

**You: Have fun you two. **

**Anthony: Don't have too much fun Ian. **

**Ian stuck his tongue out at Anthony and you were laughing. **

**Kalel: Well bye. **

**Ian: Hey what's your favorite color? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite artist/band? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite anime or TV show? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite food? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: My favorite color is blue. Favorite band is Panic! At the Disco. Favorite anime Attack on Titan, favorite show is The Walking Dead. Favorite food is tacos or Chinese. **

**You: Weirdo **

**Ian: We're both weird. **

**you said playing with his hair. **

**Ian: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey **

**You: WHAT?! **

**Ian: I love you **

**You blushed so much. you said. Turning into a make out session. Ian puts his hands under your shirt and you pull away. **

**Ian: What's wrong? **

**You: We should take things slow Ian. Maybe in a few weeks. **

**Ian: Yeah you better get ready for some Hecox in a few weeks. **

**You: I will be ready for some D. **

**Ian: Alright we're set. **

**You: What are we gonna do to day? **

**Ian: Lazy day? Watch some movies go on YouTube **

**You: Yeah **

**Ian plays a horror movie and of course you were screaming and lots of comforting and little kisses. **

**After the movie you were frighten. Ian played YouTube videos. **

**You: Not Smosh. I hate them especially the one with the bowl hair. **

**Ian was sad **

**You: Just kidding I love you. **

**Ian: I love you too. **

**You spend the whole day watching movies and YouTube and Ian tells you this: **

**Ian: You me date in one hour and 30 minutes. **

**You: Alright! **

**Next chapter the date**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Your POV

Oh my god, Ian and I are going on an actual first date I wonder where though.

You: Where are we going?

Ian: It's a surprise

You: But I don't like surprises like how I hate cliff hangers.

Ian: Well suck it up. It's only a few minutes until we leave. Come on lets go wash up and change.

You went to the bathroom with Ian to take a quick shower. You both got out and changed clothes. You both were matching. You both were wearing jeans and a blue plaid shirt. You both looked at each other.

You: Oh...we're that type of couple now?

Ian: Yeah...it's cute though

You: It is.

Ian: So lets go.

You walked out the house and Ian being the gentleman by opening the door for you. He then gets to his side and starts to drive you to the surprise. It was getting dark and you saw carnival lights and rides.

Ian: Surprise.

You: No way...you're the best boyfriend ever!

Ian gets out the car and opens the door for you.

**Ian said in really poor British accent. **

**You: Thumbs down. **

**Ian: No thumbs up. **

**You: No **

**Ian: Yes if you say no we're leaving. **

**You: N-fine. **

**Ian: Come on **

**He gives you a hand you both walked around the carnival look for some games and Ian wanted to try the dart game. **

**Ian: I'm gonna try to win you the giant Pikachu. **

**Me: Aw... **

**Ian was given three dart and one of them had to be in the middle. He missed the two others but then he was aiming precisely. He finally got it in the middle and you were cheering. He gets the giant Pikachu. **

**Ian: Here for you. **

**He gives you the Pikachu and you kept hugging it so much. **

**Ian: Where do you wanna go on now? **

**You: I don't know **

**Ian said as he points at a Ferris Wheel your eyes widened. Nope I ain't going on that. You thought. **

**You: Do we really need to? **

**Ian: Yes we need to. **

**You: Can the Pikachu come? **

**Ian: Yes the Pikachu can come. **

**You: Yay! **

**Ian brings you to Ferris Wheel and gives the ride operator the tickets. The Ferris Wheel was huge. You always had this fear of heights and you freaking out. **

**You: I thought the Pikachu would help! **

**Ian: Come here. **

**You go closer to Ian and we comforts you. It was quiet chilly out. **

**you said rubbing your arms. Ian said handing you his jacket. **

**You: You sure? **

**Ian: I'm fine. **

**You put on his jacket and it was big on you. You put your head on his shoulders and he brings you closer. The ride was descending and you were calmer. **

**You: It's over now! **

**Ian: It wasn't bad right? **

**You: Maybe. **

**You guys went on more rides and got some food. **

**You: Ian really? Steak and Cheese? **

**Ian: What it's good though. **

**You: I'll get the same thing then. **

**Ian: Alright. Go save us a spot at that table over there. **

**You: Okay **

**You walk over to the table cuddling with the Pikachu. Then you saw a clown **

**you whispered. You looked away and went on your phone and playing some annoying Flappy Bird. In the reflection of the phone you saw the clown holding a bottle of seltzer. He's sprays you and runs off. You were pissed off on the inside but you acted calm. At least it wasn't on your phone. Ian comes back with a confused expression on his face. **

**Ian: What happened? **

**You: Clowns, bottle of seltzer, and sprayed me. Now I'm wet. I hate clowns and I'm afraid of them. **

**Ian: Remind me to never come back here. How about an amusement park instead in the future? **

**You: Yeah that would be better. **

**Ian: Anyways here's your food. **

**Ian gave you steak and cheese with fries, Ian had onion rings so you switched the plates. **

**Ian: Hey! **

**You: I'm not a fan of fries. **

**Ian: Well...fine. **

**Ian takes a fries and tries to feed you one. **

**You: Ian no. **

**Ian: Come on try one. **

**You: No. **

**Ian: Please for me? **

**You: Fine. **

**He kisses you the cheek and feeds you a fry. You guys ate you dinner and headed back to the car. **

**You: Ian, tonight was awesome! Best first date! **

**Ian: I knew you would enjoy it. **

**It got quiet and you stared at Ian. He stared at you back and leaned in, You leaned in as well and you guys had a passionate kiss. After the kiss was over, Ian drove you home. **

**Ian: Well, will I see you tomorrow? **

**You: That's a yes. **

**Ian: Alright, nite babe. **

**You: Night. **

**You gave him a quick kiss and got out the car. You walked to your door and Ian waved. You waved back and you drove off. You unlocked the door finding your mom watching some TV **

**Mom: How was your day? **

**You: Perfect! I had the best first date with Ian. **

**Mom: Well good for you. Well I'm gonna go to bed. **

**You: Me too. **

**You headed toward room and changed your clothes. After you changed your clothes you gotta text from Ian. **

**Ian: Oh I forgot tell you something. **

**You: What? **

**Ian: I love you. **

**You: I love you too. **

**You then fell asleep after your best date ever. Oh shit you forgot give Ian's coat back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected Call

_Your POV_

I was waking up to my phone ringing. It was no one in my contacts list, but I picked it up anyways.

Me: Hello?

Unknown: Hi, are you _?

Me: This is she.

Unknown: Listen it up. I want you to stay away from Ian or something bad is gonna happen to you.

Me: You can't tell me what to do! He's my boyfriend!

Unknown: Just watch yourself. Bye bitch.

She left the call with a evil laugh. Nice day to wake up with a threat. I got up and went to clean up. I texted Ian.

Me: Hi babe.

Ian: Hey boo.

Me: I'm bored right now...and hungry.

Ian: Well, how about I come over with some McDonald's breakfast and we can make a Ian is Bored video?

Me: Sure I'll be waiting.

Ian arrived half an hour later and you just grabbed the food from him.

Ian: What? No good morning hug or kiss.

Me: Nope.

Ian: Fine I'm leaving then.

Me: NO!

I ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him.

Me: Good morning.

Ian: Morning.

He walked back inside and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and eat the breakfast.

Me: What type of Ian is Bored are we doing?

Ian: I don't know. Since we we're at your place, and you have make-up. How about a I Do My Girlfriend's Make Up video.

Me: Fine...just don't screw up my make-up.

Ian: No promises.

I went to grab my make-up and I heard Ian starting the video. I quickly ran down yelling.

Me: I'M COMING! I'M COMING

Ian: Gross...

Me: Shut up! You're so dirty!

I gave him a quick kiss.

Me: So Ian, what we doing?

Ian: I already told them...

Me: Oh...well lets get started.

Ian pulls out mascara and he was doing it wrong of course.

Me: No, apply it up not down.

Ian: Oh...

He took out eyeliner and he did fine on that.

Ian: That was easy. Eye shadow!

He took out the eye shadow and took the blue one. It wasn't even.

Me: I can tell it was even.

Ian: You are correct.

After a few more minutes of applying make-up on my face he was finally done.

Ian: Here take a look.

He handed me a mirror and my mouth was open. I look like a slut.

Ian: Well.

Me: I'm gonna be straight forward. I look like a slut. Thumbs down.

His face went into a frown, I wiped all the make-up off, and he was still frowning at me. I gave him a kiss and he was smiling again.

Me: You're so weird.

Ian: Like you.

Me: That's why we're dating.

I gave him another kiss, and he was wrapping the video up.

Ian: So that's it for Ian is Bored. Make sure to subscribe to the channel and check out last week's episode. Bye!

He turned the camera towards me.

Me: BITCH!

He ended the video and turned the TV on. I just cuddled with him silent.

Ian: Hey, why are so quite?

Me: Something happened this morning...

Ian: What happened?

Me: I don't know...

Ian: Come on, you can trust me.

Me: Ian...someone called me and threatened me. She told me to stay away from you or bad things will happen to me.

Ian: Where's your phone? Maybe I know the number.

I handed the phone to him and he was pissed off.

Ian: Melanie...

Me: Who?

Ian: Melanie, my ex.

Me: Why did you dump her?

Ian: It was her birthday and I got her a birthday present. It was a bracelet, anyways, I walked into her house and her moaning from the bedroom. I opened the door and caught her with another man. She had a shocked look on her face and she was saying "IAN! I'M SO SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" I dropped the bracelet onto the floor and started stomping on it until it broke in half. I said "See that? You broke my heart like I did to the bracelet. This relationship is over." I walked out of the house and drove off. I deleted her off the phone and blocked her number. I never talked to her ever again.

Me: I might not talk to you ever again if she gets me...

Ian: Don't worry. I'll try to be with you as much as I can.

Me: Stay here with me then.

Ian: I will.

My phone rang again Ian picked it up on speaker

Me: Hello?

Melanie: Hi slut.

Ian: Hi Melanie...

Melanie: Shit...

She dropped the call.

Ian: She's such a wimp.

Me: You're telling me

He wrapped me closer and I felt so warm in his arms.

Ian: Hey.

Me: Hm?

Ian: I love you more than everything in the world. Especially Melanie.

Me: Aw. I love you too

We spent the whole day on the couch and being lazy. I just fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Melanie...

_Your POV_

I woke up and there was note on the table. Actually 2 notes, one from Ian, and one from mom.

I read my mom's first: Hey um you're probably wondering why the sinks a mess...sorry a girl gotta eat. Do you mind doing them it's only five plates. Bye have fun with Ian today.

Then I read Ian's: Hey babe, I'm gonna be out filming today. Don't worry I'll be back okay. Anyways I gotta go. Love you.

I guess I should start cleaning the dishes then. I washed the dishes and went to take a shower. After my shower I wore some comfortable sweatpants and my Pokemon shirt. I ate some cereal and watched TV. All of the sudden there was a knock on my door. I opened the door expecting it to be Ian but it was...Melanie.

Me: Wha...How did you find out where I live?

Melanie: Shut up! Is Ian here?

Me: No...

Melanie: Good.

She pushed me inside and walked in slamming the door.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? 

Melanie: Hm...look at you. Why would Ian date a skank?

Me: What did you just call me?

Melanie: Yeah you're right. You are more of a slut.

Me: You're gonna take that back!

I jumped at her but she slapped me the face. It was stinging like hell.

Me: You bitch!

I slapped her back.

Melanie: You fucking slut!

She pushed me into the wall then onto the couch then picked me up and threw me at the coffee table hitting my right arm really bad. Then she grabbed me punched me in the face, I fall to the ground. I lay on floor quiet to act like I'm out. I heard her talking.

Melanie: Shit! Shit! Now Ian is totally not gonna take me back.

Like he ever would. She ran out the house slamming the door shut. I got up and started crying, I covered myself with a blanket and just sat on the couch crying. Damn that punched really hurt. I didn't like moving. My right arm was bruised, it was huge too. I heard the front door open. I look and saw Ian, he had a shocked expression on his face.

Ian: _!

I moved over to see him running toward me.

Ian: What the hell happened?!

I just stared at him and started crying. He hugged me but I screamed in pain.

Ian: What's wrong!?

Me: My arm!

He removes the blanket off me.

Ian: I don't see anything wrong.

Me: This arm.

I show him my right arm and he was shocked.

Ian: Who did this?

Me: Melanie...she came here looking for you...she pushed me in and called me a skank, and then a slut. I was about to jump at her but she slapped me in the face. Then pushed me into the wall, threw me onto the couch, threw into the coffee table resulting with this here bruise. Finally, she punched me in the face and left the house.

Ian: She's insane.

Me: Why did you date her?

Ian: I thought she was cool.

Me: Really? Why did you choose me?

Ian: Pretty, cute, adorable, nice personality, smart, and geeky.

Me: Aw...I'm not geeky at all.

Ian: Explain this.

He runs into my room grabbing a Star Wars lightsaber.

Me: So...it's just a lightsaber.

Ian: From 1999?

Ian shows me the copyright on the lightsaber.

Me: Fine fine, I'm geeky. Anyways we need a restraining order on that girl.

Ian: Lets go now then.

Me: Okay.

I got into Ian's car and he drove me to the courthouse. We signed papers lots and lots of paper. We were all set and we drove to my place.

Ian: You're gonna change so...you know don't show that bruise.

Me: My face is okay though right?

Ian: Yeah nothing bad just a little scratch.

Me: Okay. I'll make us some lunch.

I went to change into a long sleeve shirt and started making some sandwiches and fruit salad. Ian was on my laptop doing random things on it. I just smiled and went to cutting the fruits. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist from the behind and I just smiled.

Ian: I heard that you boyfriend is a awesome guy.

Me: No...

Ian: You don't think he is?

Me: I think that he is the most amazing guy in the world.

He just rocked me back and fourth and kissed me on the cheeks. I was blushing of course.

Ian: You really think so?

Me: Yes.

Ian: I think you are awesome too.

Me: Aw...

Ian: I love you.

Me: I love you too. Lunch's done.

Ian: Great I'm hungry.

I sat the food on the table and we enjoyed our lunch Melanie free.


End file.
